Vuelo nocturno
by Nisaly
Summary: Theodore pensó que era una noche perfecta para dar una vuelta por los cielos. Lastima, o lo contrario, que Luna creía lo mismo. Oneshot. Theodore


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Este fue el primer Theodore&Luna que escribí. Y lejos, sigue siendo mi favorito :) Creo que es el único con el que he quedado 100 conforme Pero bueno, juzguen ustedes mismos.**

**Vuelo nocturno**

Theodore Nott era la expresión "_bajo perfil_" personificada. No gustaba de recibir atención por sus capacidades o logros. Prefería mantenerlos para sí mismo, como un premio secreto con el que sólo él podía regocijarse.

Tampoco disfrutaba de hacerse el bravucón, tarea que muchos de sus compañeros adoptaban con gusto, eso de meterse con otras persona no iba con él, le parecía una actitud inmadura e infantil. Estaba de acuerdo con la parte teórica, como muchas veces le explicaba a Draco, su condición de "_sangre pura_" les confería cierta superioridad con la que los demás no contaban, pero él no era de los que se ensuciaban las manos con tonterías. No es que los fuera a defender, ¡Claro que no!, eso seria tan malo como atacarlos. Theodore prefería limitarse a estar al margen.

Se abstenía, también, de dar su opinión sobre los asuntos "_importantes_" que tanto gustaban de comentar los Slytherins (Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry Potter) a menos que alguien se la pidiera directamente -_¿Qué opinas, Nott?_-.

Y, por supuesto, estaba exento de toda actividad extra-curricular, a pesar de haber recibido innumerables ofertas tanto de profesores como alumnos, que le ofrecían mar y cielo a cambio de ocupar algún cupo libre en su club.

Theodore nunca cedía. Él estaba conforme y feliz con la vida que llevaba, con ese anonimato voluntario.

Aunque claro, también tenía sus pequeñas desventajas. La principal: El quidditch.

Hogwarts tenía una severa normativa acerca del deporte mágico. Y sólo a los miembros del equipo de quidditch de cada casa, se le permitia volar con libertad. El resto del alumnado tenía que limitarse a hacerlo en las clases correspondientes.

Él era un fanático empedernido tanto del deporte en si, como de volar por los aires en escoba. Y la única manera de disfrutar del magnifico placer de sentir la brisa del viento sobre su rostro, era escapar de la sala común en las noches y adentrarse un poco en el bosque prohibido. No demasiado lejos, si no lo suficiente como para llegar a un extenso terreno llano.

Y en eso estaba. El cielo nocturno estaba despejadisimo, las estrellas brillaban y la luna era enorme. Perfecto para el vuelo.

Avanzó entre los árboles, entusiasmado. Y en cuanto llego al lugar se...

- Oh.- La exclamación salió espontánea y fue acompañada de un levantamiento de cejas. Siguió caminando, aunque dejó la escoba en el suelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

En medio del lugar, estaba Luna Lovegood. Y junto a ella había un extraño aparato.

- Hola.- Respondió y continuó en lo suyo.

Lunática, como le llamaba la mayoría del colegio, era la palabra "_llamativa_" personificaba. Siempre vestía ropajes excentricos, llevaba aretes de rábano y un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. No estaba interesada en nada que fuera convencional para el resto y era de esas personas a las que la opinión del mundo les vale gorro. Ella era feliz en su mundo de animales fantásticos y criaturas exótica.

Solía andar por los pasillos dando saltitos y cuando se acercaba a entablar conversaciones con alguna persona era para cuestionarlos sobre seres inexistentes. Buscaba mensajes secretos en los libros y predicaba conspiraciones que nunca ocurrian.

Ignoraba las burlas de sus compañeros y no le importaba ser víctima de las jugarretas de los Slytherin. Se juntaba con Potter y compañía y, a quien quisiera oírle, le confidenciaba que ellos eran sus primeros amigos.

Definitivamente, el mundo de bajo perfil que Theodore Nott llevaba no encajaba con la abierta actitud a mostrarse de Luna Lovegood.

Y aun así, la vida se daba el lujo de juntarlos.

Theodore se sentía ofendido en lo profundo de su orgullo. En primer lugar, la chica estaba profanando SU territorio, el único lugar dentro de Hogwarts en el que había conseguido un poco de privacidad. Y para rematarla, sin darse por aludida ante el descaro, le arrollaba con una indiferencia a la que nunca le habían sometido. Si no se hubiera sentido, además, profundamente curioso por el aparatejo que ella revisaba, Nott habría dado media vuelta hacia el castillo, pensando en una sutil y silenciosa manera de vengarse.

Pero no, se vio envuelto en una embriagante atracción que le obligó a acercarse unos pasos más a la escena.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó. Y casi creyó que seguiría siendo ignorado. Luna tardó casi un minuto en girar sus ojos desorbitados hacia él.

- Un avión.

- ¿Un avión?.- Repitió. Theodore había aprobado con notas los suficientemente altas "Estudios muggles" como para saber que ese trasto no era un avión. Le pegó una mirada de reprobación, no era más que una especie de bicicleta gorda con alas de murciélago.- Eso no es un avión.

- Claro que lo eso. Yo misma lo fabrique.- Y sonrió. A pesar de no haber motivos a la vista para sonreír, ella sonrió. Y él no sintió ganas de discutir, no por la jovialidad ilusa de la sonrisa, si no que porque sería una causa perdida.

- ¿Y para que quieres ese "avión", Lovegood?

- Ay, conoces mi nombre.- ¿Alguien en Hogwarts no lo hacia?.- Pues, ¿Para que va a ser?, para volar...

- ¿Vas a volar en esa cosa?

- Sí.- Y volvió a mostrar su blanca dentadura, sin sentirse ni minimamente atacada por su reacción.- Genial, ¿No?

- Genial no es la palabra que usaría.

- Aunque aún no puedo hacer que funcione.- Le contó. Y una mueca de nostalgia le apareció en la cara.- Y es esta noche cuando más lo necesito...

- ¿Por qué?.- Ni sabia que le llevaba a hacer tantas preguntas, no era asunto suyo y aun así, sentía una inmensa curiosidad.

- Porque hoy es 17 de mayo. Y los 17 de mayo los duendecillos voladores salen ejercitar sus alas...

- ¿Duendecillos voladores? Tal cosa no...- La mirada que ella le pegó fue suficiente para que se callara. Sintió que estaba apunto de romper la más pura ilusión del mundo si continuaba su frase.

- Sí existen. Yo voy a conseguir uno.

- Esa cosa nunca va a volar.

- Pues...- Luna le escrutó de pies a cabeza.- Si no lo hace, tú podrías llevarme en tu escoba.

- ¿En mi escoba?

- Aja.

Se tomó unos minutos para pensarse la preposición. No quería montarse en una escoba con Lunática Lovegood a cuestas, no estaba tan desesperado por volar. Pero tampoco quería negarse.

- Puedo prestarte mi escoba, si la necesitas.- Contestó, al fin.

- Oh, no. El problema es que no se montarlas, por eso no uso escobas.

Theodore se sintió estúpido por un momento. Nunca se la había ocurrido preguntar porque no utilizaba un medio normal para elevarse. Dio por hecho de que la rara usaba métodos raros sin ninguna rara razón. La vergüenza recorrió sus venas.

- Si no funciona, te llevare.

Ella asintió, feliz.

Estuvó otro rato arreglando detalles de la maquina. El Slytherin se sentó en una roca y la observó trabajar en silencio. No volvieron a decir palabra ninguna de los dos hasta, más o menos, media hora después, cuando Luna, con una gota de sudar surcándole la mejilla, se volteó hacia él.

- Ya esta.- Le rindió cuentas. Y él comprendió que había llegado la hora en que ella intentaría utilizar el "_avión_". Le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, al que ella respondió con un saludo efusivo. Luego montó el trasto, se aseguró un cinturon alrededor de la cintura y le pegó unos golpecitos con la varita.

Theodore casi pegó un grito al sentir el estruendo que ocasiono la maquina al encenderse. Lanzaba humo y silbidos con mala pinta. Pero nada de eso parecía asustar a Luna, que sonreía abiertamente. Al verla tan feliz, un deseo fugaz de que el "avión" no funcionara le acosó. Quería que volara junto a él en su escoba.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Y ya casi lo lograba cuando Luna le llamó para captar su atención. Se estaba elevando. Y Nott no podía creerlo.

Ella le hizo un "_adiós_" con la mano, mientras desaparecía sobre la mata de árboles que rodeaban el terreno donde se encontraban. Theodore sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero se abstuvo. Ya era suficiente por una noche.

Giró sobre sus talones cuando el sonido del avión se perdió y cogió la escoba. No notó que estaba sonriendo hasta que llegó a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama con pesadez.

Al final, no había conseguido tener su paseo por el cielo. Pero ya habrían otras noches.

Y quizás, si tenía suerte, se encontraría nuevamente con Luna Lovegood buscando algún otro bicharraco de mentira. De todas formas, su bajo perfil no se iba a arruinar si mantenía esas posibles aventuras en secreto, ¿No?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Para comentarios, regalos, bombas fetidas, criticas constructivas, Theodores envueltos en papel de regalo u otros, apretad "Go" y enviarme un review :) Que con ello me hacen más feliz que si ganara la loteria (Ya, ok, exagero XD). **

**Nisaly,**


End file.
